


[83line/澈特] 冬日限定

by Heeteukxx83xx710701



Category: 83line - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeteukxx83xx710701/pseuds/Heeteukxx83xx710701
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Kudos: 6





	[83line/澈特] 冬日限定

唠叨澈 x 撒娇特  
现背 一发完小甜饼

金希澈和朴正洙的家....

朴正洙披着厚厚的毛毯窝在沙发上, 一听到大门密码锁被开启的声音就连跑带跳地冲向了门口, 金希澈门都还没来得及关好, 怀里就跳进来了一个披着毛毯的小美人, 金希澈轻笑了一声, 伸出双手把怀里的人抱稳, 凑前了点一脸宠溺地用鼻子磨着朴正洙的.

外面的人不知道的是, 朴正洙其实是个特别怕冷的人, 虽然平常在台上他能为了配合造型穿任何真空或露腰的服装, 可私底下的他实际上比一般人都怕冷, 尤其是那双手, 一到冬季就几乎每天都会冷得发僵.

在一起的十几年, 每年只要首尔的气温开始下降, 朴正洙就会变得特别爱撒娇和特别黏人, 恨不得像块黏腻的年糕那样二十四小时贴着金希澈, 金希澈平日里总是埋怨朴正洙只顾工作只顾照看其他的弟弟们, 自然对每年冬季限量版的朴正洙特别受落, 巴不得能每分每秒陪在朴正洙的身边当他的专属火炉.

把朴正洙抱在大腿上, 金希澈坐在沙发上拢了拢朴正洙身上的毛毯让人能更温暖一些, 朴正洙像只无尾熊那样把自己整个人都窝进金希澈的怀里.

「晚餐吃什么了?」金希澈轻轻在朴正洙的头顶上一吻, 朴正洙把金希澈的腰环得更紧, 整张脸埋在金希澈的胸口不坑一声.

「朴正洙!你该不会快十点都还没吃饭吧?」金希澈捧起朴正洙的脸逼迫他看向自己.

「呜...不想洗碗....会冷死的...」朴正洙见无处可逃, 索性揽紧了金希澈的脖子, 嘴巴一扁, 就差眼泪还没挤出来了.

金希澈向来对撒娇的朴正洙毫无办法, 其实说白了就算是不撒娇的朴正洙他也是宠得不行, 扣紧了朴正洙的纤腰吻上了那张微嘟的小嘴.

金希澈潮湿的气息暖烘烘地喷洒在朴正洙的脸上, 他把金希澈抱得更紧, 要不是金希澈见他一脸潮红怕他不能呼吸而把他轻轻推开, 朴正洙根本就舍不得离开金希澈温暖的双唇.

「那我订外卖, 东西来了我们一起吃一点好不好?」金希澈的大姆指在朴正洙微红的脸颊上摩挲, 朴正洙确实也有点饿了, 点了点头就又把脸往金希澈的怀里埋.

「好了我订好了, 二十分钟后到, 我们正洙先去洗澡好不好?不然再晚一点就更冷了喔!」金希澈温柔地在朴正洙的耳边轻声哄着人去洗澡, 每年只要踏入冬天, 如何哄朴正洙去洗澡就是金希澈每天必定会遇上的难题.

众所周知, 金希澈和朴正洙都是个有严重洁癖的人, 二人对自己的卫生清洁一向都做得很到位, 可只要一到冬天, 朴正洙就会对所有会接触到水的事情都极度抗拒, 自然对洗澡这种全身都必须接触到水的活动就更抗拒了.

本来金希澈也想着由得他自己忍一忍就算了, 可没想到他不嫌弃朴正洙, 朴正洙反而嫌弃起自己来了, 金希澈永远忘不了刚在一起的那一晚, 本来说着不想洗澡的朴正洙睡到一半忽然就在他怀里哭了起来, 睡得蒙蒙矓矓的金希澈被吓得连忙把人拥进怀里, 结果就是金希澈把人哄了好一会儿再把人抱进浴室, 等到他帮朴正洙洗好澡再把人抱回床上时, 天都已经快亮了.

「不要!不想洗!」朴正洙咖啡色的碎发随着摇头的动作扫过金希澈的下巴, 金希澈被扫撩得心里痒痒的.

「那...我陪你洗呢?」金希澈轻吻着朴正洙的耳垂.

「嗯....那好吧...你抱着我没那么冷...」朴正洙抬起头在金希澈的唇上印上一吻.

「你啊...就不怕我洗着洗着把你吃了?」金希澈意犹未尽地又凑前吻了一下.

「嘻嘻...你想吃也吃不到...只有二十分钟了啊!啊!疼!」朴正洙像个悄皮的小孩一样把眼睛都笑得弯弯的, 话还没说完就被金希澈惩罚性地咬了下下唇.

等金希澈抱着朴正洙从浴室出来, 外卖也正好到了, 吃完了外卖金希澈起身往卧室里走, 想说检查一下家里的暖贴数量够不够, 朴正洙跳上金希澈的背上, 金希澈笑着扶稳了朴正洙差点要往下掉的大腿, 由得朴正洙趴在他的身后取暖.

「特儿啊...明天周末我要去拍”美味的广场”, 你自己晚上在家要乖乖的啊!」把卧室的灯关上, 金希澈躺上床从后环抱着朴正洙的腰, 朴正洙听了转过了身, 双手紧紧抱住金希澈的腰无声地撒着娇以表达他的不乐意.

「特儿乖嘛...澈儿也不想离开特儿啊...这不是要给特儿赚钱买暖贴嘛...」金希澈轻抚着朴正洙的头顶, 朴正洙从来不是个无理取闹的人, 特别是在公事上, 金希澈当然知道朴正洙也就只是想向他撒撒娇.

「知道了...那就辛苦我们澈儿啦!要早点回来喔!不然我会很想你的!」朴正洙把手伸进金希澈的衣服下摆, 温暖的后背捂暖着他冰冷的指尖.

「一拍完就会飞着回来的!家里的暖贴剩不多了, 我刚给你订好了, 明天晚上会送来, 你记得冷了就多贴点...不要省着!」金希澈忍不住打了个冷颤, 逗得朴正洙埋在他胸口的脸笑得一抖一抖的.

「知道了...」好不容易忍住了笑意, 朴正洙仰起头在金希澈的脸颊上轻吻了一下.

「明天晚上自己一个人在家一定要开暖气, 不准为了省钱不开, 我会打电话来检查的, 知道了吗?」金希澈掐着朴正洙的鼻尖警告着, 他可不想再经历像上年那样的事, 那次出了个差回来就看到自家恋人窝在床上还发着高烧, 后来才知道朴正洙因为觉得一个人在家开暖气会很亏, 竟然在零度的天气不开暖气睡了二天.

「知道了知道了!」朴正洙被掐紧了鼻尖难以呼吸, 可心底里也知道上年的事是他的不对, 凑上前讨好地吻住了金希澈的厚唇.

「哦对了!记得要吃饭, 出去的时候也要记得多穿二件衣服!」金希澈刚闭上双眼又猛地睁开了眼.

「噗!金希澈...我觉得ELF还真没说错...你现在啊...真的是愈来愈唠叨了!」朴正洙嘴角挂起了甜甜的梨窝, 金希澈紧张丐丐向他叮嘱的模样足够告诉自己他有多幸福.

「嗯!大概是被我家那位传染了!他啊...可会唠叨了!」金希澈把脸埋在朴正洙的颈窝里, 朴正洙被他毛茸茸的头发撩得痒痒的, 肩膀轻轻抖着, 嘻嘻地笑个不停.

「怎么办?我们宇宙大明星现在也是个爱唠叨的老头子了...」朴正洙嘴角的梨窝变得更深了, 十几年感情, 他足够了解金希澈的每一个举动, 就如同金希澈也了解他的一样, 他知道接着会发生什么, 而如果是金希澈的话, 他永远都愿意.

「敢说我是老头子...看来这位比我大九天的老头子今晚是不想睡了...」如同他所料的, 金希澈一手掀起了被子盖在二人的头上.

「嘻嘻...啊!好冷啊!不要了不要了!希澈啊太冷了!哈哈!冷冷冷!」朴正洙欲拒还迎的声音从被单下飘出来, 夹杂着二人止不住的欢笑声.

「马上就不冷了!我这个老头子保证让你这个老头子今晚一整晚都不会冷!」没多久, 欢笑的声音换成了让人脸红耳赤的喘息, 漫漫长夜, 只要有你在, 那就是再冷我也不怕....

END


End file.
